


The New King of Hyrule

by AttentionThot



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Trap Link, Yaoi, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: I wanted to do some lewd things with Gannon and Link. Note this is an AU where Gannon took over Hyrule castle and some people actually support himFollow my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/infinitetrashbin





	The New King of Hyrule

Link was in deep shit. His plan backfired so horribly that he was surprised that he thought of it at all. His plan was to disguise himself as a simple maiden looking to serve under Gannon's rule, and when he could he was going to rescue princess Zelda and slip out with her so that they could launch an all out attack on Hyrule Castle. The guards serving the new king of hyrule, gannon, so swiftly saw through his disguise and almost immediately threw him in the dungeon. 

Link let out a small sigh as he sat there in his Gerudo outfit. He really thought this would work. However after a moment more of thinking he felt his eyelids get really heavy, his thoughts got very foggy and just a moment later he passed out and was on the floor of his cell. Defenseless and sleeping.

He awoke some time later in a new location. This place seemed familiar and he was comfortable. It took him a moment to realize he was in the Royal bedroom, however something else was wrong. He couldn't really move and all of his words were muffled. Which swiftly led him to the realization that he was bound and gagged. But who the hell would do such a thing. 

Gannon then walked in, his large muscular body sweaty from the heat, his abs glistening, and his face, although sweaty, looked incredible handsome. Link never really realized just how good he looked but he got a great view and he couldn't help but blush deeply. Gannon just looked so good. However his reaction was more than just a blush, soon he began to grow hard and Gannon took a look at his growing erection before smirking and speaking. His voice deep and booming, yet gentle and all around quite sexy.

"I see my appearance has grown a special reaction in your body, no matter. If it didn't come naturally then it would have been forced upon you. I was informed of what you tried to do by some of my guards. I was just going to let you sit in the duegeon and let you think about what you did. But if you want to serve me as a concubine then I'll let you do so. But first we have to break you in." 

Gannon smiled as he dropped his pants to reveal a massive meaty cock. Easily as bigger as Link's forearm, but that wasn't saying much with how thin and twink like the young lad was. However this didn't stop him from gulping at it's shear size and girth. After applying a good amount of lube to his shaft gannon lined up his cock with Link's boy hole before slowly, yet sensually pushing his way inside the young "hero". And as soon as Gannon's cock entered his asshole Link's own, and much smaller dick, spasmed out a bit before beginning to leak precum. This caused a chuckle out of Gannon and he soon pushed all the way in. "It seems like your already broken in. Now time to enjoy you."

He smiled before going all out. Moving his hips back and forth at top speed and with as much forced as he could. Link could barely handle this. In just a minute he was moaning, cumming, and enjoying it.

This kind of raw fucking went on for several hours. The entire time Gannon didn't bust a single nut, until he got to the end where he shoved his meat as deep as it could go before unloading into Link's boy hole. Afterwards he got dressed once more and went to lay down in a different bed. Leaving link panting, covered in his own cum, having cum leak out of him, and last but certainly not least: a whore for Gannon's mighty cock.


End file.
